ranma's trip of eternal boredom
by dragooner
Summary: this is my first story. i hope that you take the time to read it.  Ranma died one day because of food poisoning and is now currently traveling with a god.
1. prologue

Hello i am Dragooner. And I do not own any manga, anime, books or games used in my fanfics.

Also for pointers.

'Thinking '

"Talking "

*Me talking to you*

**Ranma's eternal trip of boredom.**

Ranma awoke to seeing Akane, doctor Tofu, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Genma standing over his body.

Kasumi was clearly crying from what Ranma could see and Tofu had pulled her into his embrace.

Ranma had no idea what had happened, so he began to think back to what he had been done to make him lie there on the floor. He remembered blacking out after having eaten something Akane had brought to him 'Maybe Akane finally made something that looked eatable other than curry that is, or maybe someone had poisoned the food.' *the curry is the only thing Akane can make right and there is a big chance that someone would poison his for some reason*

while he was thinking this over Genma and Soun where whispering to each whispers to Soun "It seems that the schools can't be joined my good friend." Soun sighed to himself whispered back to Genma "Yes it seems so friend, and now there will be nobody who can stop the master from liberating the Nerima district females underwear?" they both shuddered at that and then Souns waterworks began flowing. Genma awkwardly hugged his old training partner and thought to himself 'I hope Soun can keep it together' he then let go of Soun and walked over to Tofu and Kasumi and asked "When can we bury him?" Tofu looked at Genma and sighed softly "we can put him to rest during the week, I just have to contact a friend of mine who helps those in need of a traditional burial or untraditional if you want a western burial."

***Back to Ranma.*  
><strong>  
>Ranma had finally found out what probably had killed him, the food had tasted kinda sweet but there was something with that taste that made Ranma sure that it wasn't a normal food sweetener.<br>It was most probable that Akane had found something and poured it over the food because she thought that it would make it taste even better.  
>It did taste good and all but still he shouldn't help thinking about what might have happened if he had said no to the food Akane had given him 'Pictures of him smashed into the floor with what he guessed was blood streaming everywhere, not the most prettiest thing he had ever thought about but it was there as a possibility of what might have happened if he had said no to her.' 'It wasn't his fault that she was stronger than a full grown male African elephant' now that he was thinking he figured that why not stand up while he was at it if he was dead and he meant really dead then he should probably be able to stand shouldn't he? So he rose, he looked around himself yup they had not even remarked that he was standing then he looked down and sighed, this was probably one of those out of your body experiences that some of the senseis he and his father had met on the road meant should happen if you where good at meditating. Because however good he was he was at meditating he was not able to do this. When he looked closer at himself he saw that he had been foaming at the mouth and nobody had even done anything about it. He stretched a little it didn't feel as good as it normally felt stretching that is. It was probably because he didn't have many muscles or tendons to stretch so he sighed once again and began walking toward where Kasumi and the good doctor stood both of them had helped patch him up after many of the fights he had been in not all of them caused by him but nobody normally cared about that it was normally blame Ranma day in Nerima anyway. Now that he thought about it was probably because he normally came home or to Tofu's office that he managed to get Tofu and Kasumi togheter without them freaking out.<br>*But that is another story to tell*  
>he heard something it sounded somehow like a weird whistling noise he looked around himself wondering where it came from, and then he felt a tickling feeling around his feet he looked down and saw that he was sucked into some kind of magical circle how he knew that is because Gosunkugi tried nearly the same thing as this.<br>Though This time he didn't have a chance to escape so with a fzup he was gone from anyone's sight though the people in the room didn't even notice.

***And thats a wrap guys and girls! see you all later.***


	2. through the dwarfing glass

**Chapter 1. through the looking glass... Aw who am i kidding on with the story!**

Ranma was traveling down a weird blue swirly shaft, filled with various objects like chairs, televisions, teapots and pictures oh yes we must not ignore the falling fireplace as well and the other stuff that also was falling or is it floating? He doesn't know really seeing as this place nearly got the top spot because of a place where dogs played poker in the middle of china.

***Yeah figure that out!***

Ranma was beginning to slow down he had no idea why but he felt that he was being pulled out of the shaft thirty seconds later he was out of it and had begun to kiss the floor because he had hard ground under his feet, he normally wouldn't have cared about being in that shaft because he could test out aerial moves that he normally wouldn't have gotten to use in real life because of the power of gravity. When he had gotten a good relationship with mother ground again he rose up and began to dust himself off, even though nothing had gotten onto him at all, well that's what you get for being dead there is never anything to brush off yourselves, when he was dusting himself off he looked over himself yup still as see through as before. He grumbled to himself seeing as this spell probably did not bring beings back to life oh well it was worth to hope for someday being alive again, either way Ranma Saotome never looses when it counts there where only setbacks.

"ROOAR" Ranma jumped into the air and turned around midair seeing a dwarf standing behind him laughing his ass off while holding a horn in his left hand.  
>The dwarf stopped laughing and settled down then he said "hello lad I am Dragooner but you can simply call me Gandan, seeing as that's one of my shorter names. I am the ruler of this world or god never really cared seeing as it always change due to my mind being a mess, and I am here to send you on an epic quest"Ranma looked at the dwarf, and remarked that the dwarf was way stronger than Saffron, prince Herb or any of Ranmas adversary's during his life even if they all ganged up they wouldn't even be able to survive fighting the dwarf for more than 30 seconds. Ranma felt fear not for the first time but this time he believed that he could not possible beat this being if it came to it. "And why would you send me on this quest if you don't mind me asking?" the dwarf looked at him with a silly grin "it's because I can and because I am mostly bored and haven't had anything to do so I made a deal with Kami-sama for your soul for something he really wanted"<br>***i will not tell you what Kami-sama wanted though it might be relevant to the story***  
>Ranma looked at the dwarf suspicious of what might come next, Ranma smiled a little and asked something that he thought was a good idea to ask "is there a catch?" the dwarf scratched himself behind the ear sometime and then came up with what he wanted to say "yes there is a catch but it's mostly there for you anyway." Ranma looked intrigued and asked "and what so is this catch if I might ask" the dwarf began laughing making the whole world shake and then stopped and said in a cheerful tone "you get to live again if I think you are worth it, also the quest I need to send you on is for you to observe things happening, is that alright with you?"<br>Ranma nodded and then brought his hand forward to seal the deal with a handshake something he learned from Nabiki having seen her do it like that when she sealed deals. With the handshake held the dwarf shouted out "by the great power granted to me by the great Notch maker of the world of blocks I Gandan god of random probability's grant you Ranma my oath that I will do it when I think its right." a thunderclap happened and Ranma was once again sent flying through a portal. But now with something at peace in his soul, he set his mind to the future challenges ahead...

***well its not the end yet***

**also if anyone sees my nods to different stuff that i have been doing then review me about it :)**

** there is 3 nods so you know :P**

**1:**

**2:**

**3: **


	3. is that a ghost i see there?

**New stuff this chapter. *and old***

**;Ranma talking to gandan;**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**:Gandan talking to Ranma:**

***Author talking to you***

**Chapter 2. Is that a ghost i see there?**

Ranma opened his eyes after having them closed inside the portal because of all the random stuff inside there. He had gotten really dizzy the first portal trip, the second was a lot better.

He looked around for a bit trying to figure where he had ended up. It was a dark area and rather gloomy. 'where the hell am I?' Ranma wondered,

:you are currently somewhere near something called the abyss, which is also the prison of something that really needs to be forgotten or killed but seeing as I am not supposed to mess up the worlds more than needed I will only give you a power boost for one intervention in this world. Get it?: Ranma thought back to the god ;I get it one intervention for this so do I have a choice for what intervention I have to make?;

:Yes you do have a choice. It's after all you who are there and not me:

Ranma had already begun walking toward a door on the other side of the room ;so what can you tell me about this place?;

:well it once was a place called All God's or Minakami village, though it wasn't a nice place even before the abyss took over:

Ranma was reaching toward the door handle ;and what does that mean?;

:it means that before the abyss took over. They used to torture and kill people just to keep the abyss closed, the weird thing is that they still got lots of visitors even if some of them never came back from there!:

Ranma had already walked through the door opening and looked around, he looked around and said to himself "why do I get the feeling that something bad is going on under my feet?"

:it's probably just a sealing ritual... Okay I suggest you get there as fast as possible don't ask me why just do it!: the inter dimensional god felt a faint sweat-drop flowing down his neck and sighed to himself 'I hope the kid gets there fast enough or else we might end up with yet another victim for this stupid prison's sealing. Hell if he manage to get there fast enough I might even put a seal on the prison that doesn't need human sacrifices to work'

;so how do I get there seeing as I have no idea how this place is mapped?;

:easy you just look at this map that I conveniently put into your head:

Ranma began running and without noticing it he began taking shortcuts through walls and other stuff in the end he stands next to a girl looking at another girl who had a faint over-line over her body a faint over-line that looked like the same girl it was over-lining really that's a mouth-full,

Ranma blinked and sent a message back to the being that had sent him there ;so what am I supposed to do now?; Gandan blinked and then shrugged and sent one message back :hit the possessed one it will knock out the spirit that is possessing her and then hold the spirit down so that we can purify it also be watching for other spirits there might be more of them:

Ranma nodded at that and then said out loud "Hello I am Ranma Saotome and I am sorry about this."

he then pulled his arm back and slugged the girl as hard as he possibly could, out came the spirit flying not that it did it any good it was probably feeling pretty groggy after being hit. And then ranma dissapeared and appeared behind and then sent it crashing onto hard ground where he then kept her pinned down under him while the god was fueling purifying waves of power through Ranma. *Yes it's a female spirit and yes Ranma can see who's possessed and who's not though he didn't know how to do it before this.*

The other spirit disappeared in a flash of blue light leaving nothing after it's passing.

Ranma then moved from a kneeling position to turn towards the two girls hugging each other, he was just about to move towards them when he felt a rough hand holding him back he looked down and saw Gandan shaking his head at him "there is no need for you to talk to them more than what's needed I need you to help those two out of here, okay?" Ranma understood what Gandan meant didn't mean he had to like it. Gandan let go off him and he wandered over to them, he then noticed that one of the girls was brandishing a camera like a weapon towards him, he sighed when he understood that she did not thrust him, he lifted his hands up into the air to show that he meant them no harm. Only after he did that did she seem to calm down., he looked them over the both of them wore what he classified as girl school uniforms. They are both undamaged as far as he could see, Ranma nods at them and then says "im gonna make a way out for you just wait a second." They looked over his shoulder and sees the small man standing close to the abyss grumbling something about stupid seals and how he wanted to rip the head off of the one who had made it and the rituals needed for it he then lifted his arms high over his head and thunder boomed in the distance he shouts out  
>"<strong>by the great notch may he forever make worlds, let there be a new seal put over this one and let the other seal be gone forever out of mans memories it shall be and let whoever who tries to open my seal get put down by Creepers!"<br>** and then stuff happened thousands upon thousands of black blocks burst out of black slamming into the abyss and closing it forever. The small man then said "haven't you gotten them out yet? Must I do everything myself?" he then opened a gate to dam that was being made and pushed the two girls through when he was done with that, he looked at Ranma. And said time to leave Ranma then shouted out while falling through the portal that had opened under him **"f**********ck!"**  
>Gandan then snickered and wandered into the portal to his own dimension.<p>

***so did you guy like it or am i really bad at writhing fanfiction?***

Gandan (G) meets Gandan.(D) ***this is an omake***

*Gandan (G)* Steps onto the scene, blinks shouts out "you!"

*Gandan (D)* Looks up from what he was looking at and says "yes, me. Didn't think you would meet me now did you?"

*Gandan (G)* Looks angry, and shouts back "What the hell are you doing out of the game?"

*Gandan (D)* Shrugs and says " I got bored, since there was nothing more to do while you where gone!"

*Gandan (G)* Looks even more angry now and it has begun raining black blocks everywhere, he then says in a quiet but dangerous voice "go back into the game"

*Gandan (D)* begins running away from Gandan (G) shouting back "I am leaving, I am leaving!"

*Gandan (G)* sighs and says to himself "finally he's gone I can get to sleep peacefully again"

**Gandan (G) = is the god version of my selfmade nick named Gandan**

**Gandan (D) = is my dwarf from Dragon age origins. **


	4. character info file 1

***For the reader, um how do I go about this then?***

***character's info schedule is coming up now***

(Gandan/Dragooner) ***this is probably the only original character so far***

Age: unknown ***he doesn't know himself really how old he is***

race: god, taking the form of a dwarf currently.

***might have other forms haven't yet gotten an idea of what those forms might be though***

height: 110cm.

Powers: power too summon blocks from some random place in one of the maker Notch's realms, and then use them to seal whatever he wants sealed.

Also the abillity to make portals between worlds and places.

Title: god of random probability's ***he got that title from the great Notch, when notch bestowed upon him his powers.***

other specified info: made a deal with Kami-sama for Ranma's soul ***might involve blackmail or sending Ryoga to heaven... probably one of them happened.***

(Ranma Saotome) 

age: 16 ***yup this is at the end of the manga but I hadn't got a clue about how to write it***

race: human, recently deceased currently spirit form is the only form he has.

Abillity's:

Moko Takabisha is a ki sphere forced into shape with his confidence.

***is currently offline until he gets an idea of what he needs to power it***

Soul of ice ***should work but I am still working on story ideas :P ***

Hiryu Shoten Ha ***the same goes as for the soul of ice.***

***other techniques might come up* **

height: 164cm.

***Other characters in my story are not mine unless I make more original characters***

***That's the end of the character info for now.***


	5. last chapter  author message

Ranma's trip of eternal boredom

^author message^ hello I am sorry to say that I am going to stop writhing on this story until I get some better ground ideas for it I hope that you have a good day and please accept this tiny tiny chapter.

In a office somewhere close to the Yggdrasil mainframe, an enormous amount of paperwork is stacked high up into the skies on-top of a Mahogany desk, also on the desk there is a name sign that says who owns the office 'god of random probability, Gandan' on the paper on the top of the stack there is written ' goddess of orders mishaps report' "inside the report there is different messages from different gods, goddesses, demons and female demons about how the goddess of order had been messing around with the different worlds. That they where watching over and now most of the worlds where mostly filled with brainwashed masses and magical girls." underneath the stacks where a person asleep with one hand holding a pen which currently was writing down different orders to try to fix the mess that had happened while he was gone.

"The end"

"I am sorry that I was not able to get more into this story and I am currently leaving it up for adoption or if you want you can break it down for the pleasure of doing it."

Dragooner signing out.


End file.
